User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan
Welcome Joining ThunderClan :Hi Hollyleaf! I'm Nightfall, an administrator here. I wanted to tell you that Moonpelt hasn't been too active recently, so I'll add your character for you :) But, there already is a Swiftpaw in ThunderClan; I'd like to ask you to change her name. If I could make a few suggestions, Silverpaw, Runningpaw, Fleetpaw, or Flightpaw could work. If you need any help, feel free to ask [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there isn't really anything that Silverpaw can or can't do. (It can't be inappropriate however) I'm not really sure how to explain, it's like you're just typing up Silverpaw's story. You can look at places such as the ThunderClan Camp for some example. Just have Silverpaw walk into the camp, or eat, or whatever. As for the time frame between apprentices and warriors, it just depends on how old they are. But I think that Silverpaw could probably be a warrior soon [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Loners and Rogues :If you want to create a loner or rogue, you can just tell me their description and I'll get the page up for you :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Of course! Just add a page :) And no, the questions aren't bothering me at all. Ask as much as you need to [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Hi! I'm trying to let rid of a lot my rp's 'cos I haven't got enough time to roleplay them. Would you like to roleplay Brownkit? Thanks :) , Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Well, you can have him visit the Clans, the Dark Forest or StarClan. You can also reincarnate him like Cinderpelt and Cinderheart, too, it's your choice :) Hope this helps, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 10:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Nightfalls page Hello, I saw your question of Nightfalls page. Go to the fonts, or the big button that says normal and click on Heading two. Then write on the line. No problem. :) -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 15:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Like This -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 13:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: WindClan Character :Of course! I added him, and here's his article [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Yes, you may have them :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Holly Mud just had her kits, so you can now roleplay Bramblekit. (Brownkit's Reincarnaton) -Sagestorm70 12:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: ShadowClan Cat :I'm not really the leader anymore... but add yourself. Kiba Inuzuka w00f w00f! :D 22:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really know. Whoever claimed Brackenstar after I left for awhile. Kiba Inuzuka w00f w00f! :D 22:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If you like... Hi Holly. Sage here. Do you want to be an Admin on a wiki Fox made? Its http://warriorcatroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_cats_Roleplay_Wiki. You can be deputys in any of the clans and medicine cats in Night, Ice, and Stone. -The CreepyPasta Master. 21:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo. You want to go on IRC? It's where most of us rp Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! =) Thanks. 11:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) readd yerself. *lazy ass alert* --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 00:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah. --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 01:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: ShadowClan Yes, of course your apprentices can join! Welcome to ShadowClan. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 05:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Hollyleaf! Come chat with me and Fox on the COTC chatroom. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i have been busy... i'll add him in XD SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 06:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You can keep roleplaying on there, i'll go on there for a bit. XD Sorry i'm just usually on dA or drawing. ---[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster''']]Right here, How should i feel... 22:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC)